


Simple Quirks

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Series: 50 scenes [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 50 scenes, F/M, LiveJournal, One Word Prompts, SasuSaku - Freeform, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura realizes she doesn't really know everything about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> **04: Secret**

When Sakura married Sasuke, she thought she would be one of the handful of people who knew him best.

She didn’t think he had anything left to hide from her.

Instead, she found out that her husband had more secrets under his sleeve.

* * *

Sasuke didn’t like disorganization. The first time Sakura made an _accidental_ mess in the kitchen, the corner of Sasuke’s mouth twitched and his jaw locked until she cleaned everything up. He also didn't eat the cake because she hadn't followed through with the instructions. Chouji was only too happy to take it.

Sasuke didn’t like asking for help at anything. Everyone thought Uchiha could do no wrong until he was tasked to finally change his newborn daughter’s diapers. Sakura hadn’t truly realized he had never done it before because she was busy making sure the house was presentable when her girlfriends came a little too early. He did not ask help from all the girls in the living room. They found him and a very upset Sarada struggling through the mess. He hissed at anyone who tried to come forward and help. He gave a death glare to his wife to boot. It took him nearly two hours. But he managed to do it. By the time he finished, the baby needed another change.

Sasuke liked being in control. In absolutely everything. In bed (though that was hot). At home. At work (it was a good thing Naruto knew better than to make him a jounin sensei or Sasuke might have burst a vein a long time ago with such out of control genin they had nowadays). And especially when Sarada started to pick her own clothes. She somehow preferred the annoying orange his best friend liked, though somehow muted. Sakura threw in the ribbon and red glasses in there and made awed noises as to how she looked like fire, which was the elemental affinity of most Uchiha. That eased the tension, at least.

Sasuke can’t swallow pills and he doesn't like people knowing that. He waited four hours for his wife to come out of the operating room and through gritted teeth, admitted he couldn’t swallow the loperamide.

Sasuke cannot turn down a challenge. He admitted that he had the stomach ache because the dobe challenged him to eat fifteen bowls of ramen in less than ten minutes. He declined saying the Nanadaime hokage was being stupid, left and bought the ramen on his way home.

Sasuke cannot grow facial hair and detests being asked if he could grow one. Sakura found her husband scowling at Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji the next day after she asked him if he could try. He was only appeased a week later when she said she’d been wrong and facial hair was probably dirty and unhygienic.

Sasuke has absolutely no love for _nattō_. The one time Sakura served it for dinner so Sarada could have her first try, Sasuke glared at it and scowled, refused to eat until it had been thrown away. Something about Fugaku making him eat two helpings of those slimy things when he had first been left to care for his sons as Mikoto had been sick. Apparently it was really bad.

Sasuke thinks tomatoes are the best things ever. He grew quite a few and takes pleasure in picking them. It is the only thing he eats during harvest time. He has a scroll filled with fresh tomatoes for missions.

Sasuke is fond of cats in secret. He feeds them, plays with them and talks to them like they can understand him whenever alone. He likes getting them jasmine buds because they seem to like those things. Sarada and Sakura has few hidden videos in their phones. Sasuke just pretends he doesn't know they're there as long as they don't tease him for it.

Sasuke was a cuddler. Sarada wasn’t. Or at least, she pretended not to be when Papa was home because that made him even more insistent.

  
Sasuke has many more secrets and Sakura can't wait to discover them all.


End file.
